Trouble
by SciFiRockerGeek
Summary: Rose wakes up and finds the Doctor and Jack gone. On a planet and time in trouble..Rose is as well
1. Wakeups and Flashbacks

**Author: VelvetRose0825**

**Disclaimer: I continue not to own anything...and all the people who do are damn lucky.**

**Wake ups and Flashbacks**

**Rose remembered falling unconscious on the floor in the house they were hiding out in when they were attacked.**

_**Flashback.**_

"**We can hide out here for a while". The Doctor said. "Yeah but, you sure we'll be safe here?". Captain Jack asked the Doctor. "Yes...and no". Was all he said in reply to his question. They had been siting there for hours. They all took turns pacing the room. They also took turns keeping watch. They didn't wanna risk being caught with their nickers down. It was getting dark and late. The Doctor looked to his side and saw Rose yawning and fighting a little to keep her eyes open. "Here". The Doctor said scooting closer to her and guiding her head to his shoulder. "Get some sleep. You're no use exhausted". The Doctor said jokingly and yet meaning it. Rose placed her head down on his shoulder and gave into the much needed sleep.**

_**End Flashback.**_

**Now Rose sat in the middle of that house but, with no Doctor or Captain Jack. She got a little worried. 'What, it's not like they left without me'. Yet her mind did go to that thought. 'Maybe their exploring. Leaving me all alone?'. She couldn't make sense of it. The Doctor and Jack wouldn't just leave her here all a lone in the middle of a house with what has been going on recently in this place.**

_**Flashback.**_

**They landed and it was a bit bumpy. "You call that a landing?". Captain Jack asked the Doctor. "Yes actually I do". Was all the Doctor said as a reply to his question. Rose couldn't help but, smile and laugh a little. Jack simply looked at her. "What?'. Rose asked as if she was innocent. They left the Tardis and saw nothing but, jungle. "Odd". The Doctor said. "What is?". Rose asked. "By now they should have cleared this away and it should've been a big town". The Doctor explained to them. "So...maybe they were a little slow". Jack offered as an idea. "No these people are quick and they have refugees so they have to make space and quick". The Doctor explained. "So...times off?". Rose asked and offered. "Fantastic! You're catching on". The Doctor flashed her one his famous grins. She walked beside him and slid her hand into his. "Shall we?!". Rose asked and offered. He squeezed her hand back " absolutely". The Doctor said. **

**They had been walking for quite some time through trees and many plants. "How much further?". Rose asked. "Yeah!". Jack yelled in agreement with her question. "Not too much further". The Doctor said. To this Jack sighed and he said "you said that an hour ago". To Rose though it sounded like he was whining. A while later and finally they were out of the jungle. "Finally". Jack said. They were walking towards the houses and suddenly the Doctor stopped. "What is it?, why we've stopped?". Rose asked while looking around. "Heard something". Was all the Doctor said. "I didn't hear anything". Jack said. Out of the bushes three burly, dirty guys came out. "Why you here and where you from?". He asked and demanded. "Hello, I'm the Doctor this is Rose and Jack". The Doctor said. "Captain Jack". Jack added. "Haven't seen women here in a long time". One of the guys said. "Didn't you rescue refugees in 2090?". The Doctor asked to draw their attention from Rose. "Yeah and they left us for a different planet that they found better". Said one of the men. After this all their attention was on Rose again. The Doctor and Captain Jack exchanged glances. "Well...thanks **

"**This shouldn't still be happening". Said the Doctor. "What'cha mean?". Rose asked. "The whole thing of not haven women here. They were able to help refugees and let them live here in 2090 four months ago. Yet, they haven't done that and it's 2095. Times off". The Doctor told the others as he continued to walk back to the Tardis. **


	2. Troubling Encounters

**Troubling Encounter**

**While they were walking they heard footsteps from behind and around them. The Doctor stopped them with his hand. "What? What is it?". Rose asked. "You hear that?". The Doctor asked no one in particular. "Yeah". Captain Jack answered. They both were looking around while keeping Rose in the center between them. "We should just make a run for the ship". Jack said. "We'll never make it". The Doctor told him. "What we gonna do then?!". Rose asked with some panic in her voice. "We fight, it's all we can do". The Doctor told them. They all took their stands and waited for one of them to appear. They could hear the steps getting closer. The Doctor had all his courage and strength with out fear building, then, Rose slipped her hand into his and squeezed. He still had the courage and strength but, now the fear was growing. 'Who'll protect Rose?!'. The Doctor thought. **

**The men appeared and they automatically started for the men. One grabbed Jack and pushed him against a tree. He fought and struggled. The next guy grabbed The Doctor and did the same. Rose's hand was ripped from his grip. He could feel himself pull away from her and pushed to a tree. He could see her running over to help. "No Rose...". Was all he was able to yell out before the same guy that grabbed him flung his arm out and hit her hard across the face. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. The Doctor and Captain Jack got mad at this. Rose sat up and they could see the red mark on her cheek and the blood from the cut on the same cheek. The Doctor and Captain Jack fought harder. Suddenly the third man came out of the forest and grabbed Rose. "No, Doctor!!". Rose screamed in panic for help. They could see the man was pawing her and she was trying to fight him off. He grabbed her butt and then he grabbed her top portion. She was scared so she did the only thing she could think of...she slapped him across the face. She and the men could hear The Doctor and Captain Jack laugh at that and cheer her on. The man she slapped grabbed her and started to rip her clothes off. "No, get off me". **

**She tried to move and hit him but, he was too strong and fast. He ripped her shirt off and then stared at her. "Yea girl". He said as he moved towards her. She tried to run but, he grabbed her and threw her on the ground. "The boys can watch at my pleasure". He said as he got on top of her and started to kiss her on her neck and lips. "No, get off...me you...pig". She had a hard time breathing with him on top of her let alone the tears that were streaming down her face and her sobs. The Doctor and Jack fought harder and finally Jack got free and made to the guy on Rose. The Doctor got free soon after. Jack took care of the guy. He kicked his side and he rolled off of Rose. The Doctor ran to her and grabbed her. "Rose, you ok?!". The Doctor couldn't help the panic that arose from him. "I am now". She said. **

**The Doctor held onto her in the tightest embrace he could muster without killing Rose of course. Jack finished the guy off and all three lay unconscious on the ground around them. The Doctor still hung on to Rose and Jack came over. "You sure you're ok?!'. Jack asked. "Yes, yes I'm fine...thanks to you too". She hugged them both and gave each a kiss on the cheek. This only succeeded in making the adrenaline in them pump faster and more of it. "We should try to make it back to the TARDIS before night fall". The Doctor recommended. "I agree. Who knows when these pigs will wake up". Jack said kicking dirt on one of them. The Doctor took off his leather jacket and put it on Rose. "You'll need this more than I do. For one, I got a shirt on". The Doctor said flashing his famous grin. Rose took it and put it on excepting the warmth. She wiped the teat wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. They continued to walk and watch their backs with Rose in the middle of them. **


	3. The Trip Back Is Always Harder

**The Trip Back Is Always Harder**

**They were losing light and fast. 'This planet has two suns and both fall at the same time?!'. The Doctor thought to himself. Rose was getting tired he could see that. All the adrenaline from before obviously wearing off. With the suns sets came the cold. He could see Rose trying to warm up. Hell all she had under that jacket was her bra and her skin. Her soft skin...she always put on lotion every night. He would be in the control room and she'd come in and put lotion on. She'd say she never like to put on her lotion and not talk to someone. It always smelled good...like lavender. She'd give him some too if she'd put to much in her hands. He'd always act like he hated to do this but, he loved it. He'd smell her on him and the physical contact was never bad. He had to stop his daydreams and get Rose somewhere safe. **

**Jack could also see she was trying to warm up. He had his thicker jumpsuit on and his long captain's jacket. "Here Rosie". He took off his long heavy jacket. She got close to him and took off the Doctor's jacket. He put his on her quickly and held her close for a minute. "You Warmer?". Jack asked her. "Much thanks". They continued to walk through jungle again. It was darker than before and no one could find their way. They were all walking with their hands as much as their eyes. They heard a little "woo". The Doctor and Jack each had one of Rose's hands. They would say to step up, over, around or straight ahead. Rose stepped up to late and she couldn't get her balance on a log. She fell a bit. The Doctor turned so quickly and grabbed her she barely had time to react as well. He could see she was dizzy and tired. She had no adrenaline in her whatsoever. The Doctor looked around and could see a little hut. "Come on. We can stay in their tonight. The Doctor held onto Rose's hand and around her waist. When had he started to care about his companions to the point of holding onto them to help them to walk? 'Well, Rose is different'. He knew that his feelings for her were very different than all his other companions. Jack could see it, there was...tension between them. Once they got inside the Doctor guided Rose to a bench. After he made sure she was settled and ok he headed to Jack who was standing by the door. "We can't stay here all night, those guys will wake up and come back looking for us and...". He looked back at Rose who was somewhat dazed and very tired. "They'll come back for her too. Now I know you're as protective of her as me...I won't let that happen, not to her, not to anyone". Jack was looking around nervously as he walked back into the hut. He sat next to the Doctor who was next to Rose who, at any second was going to collapse unconscious. The Doctor offered her his shoulder and she was out real fast.**


	4. Abductions and Abandonment

**Abduction and Abandonment**

**Jack and The Doctor took turns watching. The Doctor took Rose up into his arms and laid her on the ground, right in the middle. The ground was dry under her. She was sound asleep. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. 'I'm glad you're ok'. He smiled down at her even as she stirred a little but, didn't wake. He switched with Jack. Jack sat against a wall and closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall. he dozed off rather quickly. Foe some reason he couldn't get the image of that guy on Rose. He was so close to hurting her. He even played out several 'what if' scenarios. Ones were they got to the TARDIS in time and went on some new adventure, him flirting with Rose, The Doctor looking slightly jealous and finally the sexually tension between the Doctor and Rose growing. She'd touch his arm or hand and he'd get all smiley and giddy. He loved to flirt with Rose infront of the Doctor to make him love her more and vise versa. The other scenario was that they were held back for so long and he did...things to her. In fact they would take turns to hurt her. Each one smiling at them as they hurt her and made her cry. With the first he could rest peacefully and smile at it even but, with the second he'd snap awake and wouldn't be able to sleep again for some time.**

**The Doctor knew he was on watch but, he couldn't help turning around and looking at Rose in the center of the room. He couldn't help but feel that he caused this. He was watching for those men or others to return for him and Jack. He would do all he could to protect Rose from them. Why was time off though?. His thoughts kept drifting back to this. 'If we could get back to the TARDIS I could figure out why and try to see if I can or cannot fix it'. He kept thinking about what could've happened to Rose but, also if him and Jack were taken out then what would happen to each other...and Rose. Rose was a factor either way, at least for him she was. He stared back into the forest. Her had his sonic screwdriver set to tell him when a heat source was in range. It would beep and the light would follow it to alarm them were it was coming from.**

**'When did I doze off?'. The Doctor asked himself as he opened his eyes. He looked around the hut and his eyes automatically searched for Rose and they found her. She was still in the middle asleep with Jack's jacket over her. For some reason he went over to her and checked her for a pulse. When his fingers found it on her neck he had a sigh of relief. She stirred a little and opened her eyes. "hey, you ok? Feeling better?". He felt like he hadn't talked to her in years. "I think so, yeah. I do feel better. You ok? You seem...flustered". She sat up and touched his face with her hand. He didn't realize he was doing it but, he leaned into her touch and kissed her hand. "I'm alright, better now that your alright". He looked around again and saw...no Jack!! "Oi! Where'd he run off to?". Rose looked at the Doctor and then the spot he was looking at. "Where is Jack? Did you loose him?". She couldn't help but smile. "No, he didn't". Jack walked in zipping up his fly. Rose laughed at him and the Doctor just gave him a look. "Do you mind doin that before you come in here?". Jack just looked at them. "Sorry, I had to go. When I was done well, I...". Before he could finish one of the guys jumped out from one of the sides by the door. He grabbed Jack. "Jack!!". Rose yelled as she and the Doctor stood up. The Doctor raced over to help Jack. "Rose stay there". He yelled and held his hand back towards her for emphasis. She stood there with Jacks jacket held tightly infront of her. Once the Doctor got close the man came closer inside and another came in behind him and went for the Doctor. Rose looked on in fear as both were attacked and she stood there helpless. **

**Jack seemed to get the upper hand quickly. He flipped the guy over his shoulder. He was stunned long enough for Jack to go over and help the Doctor. The guy got up and was looking at the guys but the guy holding the Doctor and Jack looked at Rose and the free man turned and looked. He had a smile on his face that was not good. Rose screamed and both Jack and the Doctor looked. He had his arm around her and was feeling her up. Under the jacket she was still topless and only had a bra on. Both tried to get free to help her but the guy was holding onto them good and strong. Rose screamed a little again and only because he had his hand over her mouth. She bit his hand hard. He let out a groan of pain, turned her around and punched her in the face...Once he turned her she thought she was in for a slap. She didn't anticipate a punch. Once it hit here...all went black.**

**They were struggling to fight off only one of the men. The Doctor was grateful for Jack's help in defeating him. He couldn't face him alone because of his fear and constant watch of Rose. Once the other man was up and heading for Rose both of them panicked. They weren't sure what he would do to her. He grabbed her but she fought back. They couldn't help but laugh when she bit him. They were scared when he looked at her oddly and turned her around to face him. Then he punched her and she went out. Both tried to get to her but, they both pulled them away from her and left her on the ground with blood coming from the corner of her mouth and topless. The Doctor struggled harder than Jack to get to her. He wanted so much to touch her, to just hold her but he could see her body getting cut off by the hut until he couldn't see anymore of her. Right before they were knocked out the Doctor yelled "ROSE!!".**

**So here I am. Sitting in a hut, with Jack's jacket rapped around me to ward off the cold from my bare top. I'm so scared. If I go out alone then, those same guys or others could do anything to me. Face it..I'm helpless and useless. She sat there crying for a few minuted then decided she had to do something. She decided to continue onto the TARDIS. 'She can help me find them and help me rescue them and maybe get a weapon'. She was so nervous to go out on her own but, 'I have to'. She stood up and made her way slowly to the TARDIS as the sun began to rise. She could see a little better with the sun light from only one of the suns. 'so they set together and rise separately...How weird is that?!'. She laughed to herself and wondered what the Doctor would say. She could see some things that looked familiar but, the one thing that she was sure of was the TARDIS. She smiled and jumped and she ran to the TARDIS. She unlocked the door and ran inside. At first it was dark but then, the lights came on. She got to the control panel and realized..."I don't know what to do!". She yelled out loud.**


End file.
